Francine
Francine (or Dahlia in the 4Kids dub) is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Francine is a fair-skinned girl with long, chest length brown hair with neatly brushed bangs above her eyes, while she has a strand or two hang over her shoulders. Her eyes look to be a sea blue color. Francine wears a light blue midriff top with a sleeve on her right arm and a strap on her left (similar to Bloom's Season 5 top) and a pale pink skirt. Francine Civilian.jpg |-|Winx= Francine wears a light blue sparkly top with the sides showing and opens on the hips with points in the back and under for a short view she wears a blue two-pointed piece with a royal blue pointed skirt under and having a light blue gem on the top of the dress that has dark blue feather-type decorations that spread out not blocking her face. Her shoes are blue heels with the back of her foot showing and an ankle strap with a light blue gem. She also wears blue gloves similar to Flora's, and has blue wings. It is seen very little but she may have a pale blue head band under her bangs and hair. Francine Winx.jpg |-|Explorer= She wears a brown explorer's hat, light yellow long socks, long beige boots with high heels, a short sleeve beige jacket with pockets over a teal short sleeve shirt, and beige shorts with pockets and a brown belt. Personality It seems that Francine does not really like bugs seeing as she complained to Palladium about the bug bite on her leg. She can get upset when she is faced with danger but is willing to do what she can in the end. Series |-|Season 1 = She first appears in the episode "The Black-Mud Swamp" where she was part of Palladium's class, she notified her teacher about a bug bite and Palladium points out that it is a swamp and that it is just a bug. However, she still points to where the bug had bit her and it flusters him. When the troll Knut had used to find Bloom and Stella on Gardenia was set free while it was on a Red Fountain aircraft, thanks to the Trix, it surrounded the her, Amaryl and another fairy. The Winx intervened and distracted the monster while the Specialists tries to recapture it but failed. She was there while Amaryl mocks the Specialists and continues their way through the swamp. During the events following the Trix's success on stealing Bloom's powers, Red Fountain's students and staff had joined Alfea, while continuing the fight against the Army of Darkness there. After some quiet time from all the minor invasions, Tecna, Flora and Musa were sitting on the grass and talking about the current events. Musa wanted a normal school but Tecna tells her to look at it positively; being part of history and fighting alongside the greatest wizards and fairies and creating new spells that could never be re-cast. It is then that she and Ortensia come up to them and express their feelings about how upset there are by this whole thing. However, Musa and Flora was able to convince them that they are all part of the team and that they will eventually win this battle. |-|Season 7 = In the seventh season, Francine appears in the episode "The Golden Butterfly" alongside Amaryl, Alice, Ahisa, Roxy and many of her fellow classmates preparing to defend their school against the Trix. Magical Abilities As Fairy of Rivers, Francine has the ability to magically manipulate water, thus making it possible for her to summon water-based attacks and defenses. However, she is never shown using her powers in such ways. Trivia *Her name is of Latin and French origin and means "French". *Francine has also gained many different quirks and bits in of personality due to the 4Kids dub, which include the following: **Her name was changed to "Dahlia" possibly to avoid confusing her with Francis, another Alfea Fairy. **She explicitly states that she is from an urban realm when Palladium held his class in the Black Mud Swamp, as she had felt misplaced. **It was said that she is the fastest fairy at Alfea. **She shared a voice actress with both Flora and Amore. Category:Alfea Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 Category:Alfea Students